Ichiro Bosan Mengomel dan Bercanda
by sewrawr
Summary: Samatoki berkelahi lagi dan lagi-lagi Ichiro harus mengomeli teman masa kecilnya itu.


**_Hypnosis Microphone belongs to King Records._**

**_Saya tidak mengambil hak kepemilikan apapun kecuali ide cerita ini (yang itupun dibantu salah satu teman di twitter).  
_****_  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

Bukan hal baru jika di hari-hari tertentu Ichiro dicari-cari dengan panik oleh teman-teman kakak kelasnya.

Jadi ketika sebuah kalimat seperti: "Ichiro mana Ichiro?!" ketika Ichiro sedang makan di kantin bersama teman-temannya akan disahut oleh Ichiro yang menghela napas lalu berdiri dan menyahut, "Mana Kak Samatoki-nya?"

Bukan hal baru juga jika nantinya Ichiro akan diseret oleh teman-teman Samatoki ke Unit Kesehatan lalu mendapati Samatoki berbaring di salah satu kasur UKS dengan satu tangan menutupi kedua matanya.

"Makasih ya, Kak. Kakak pada balik aja istirahat, makan di kantin, Kak Samatokinya biar aku yang urusin," ucap Ichiro pada teman-teman kakak kelasnya itu lalu menanggalkan sepatu dan memasuki UKS.

Begitu memasuki UKS, Ichiro langsung mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama di dalam lemari kaca UKS. Mendengar bunyi grasak-grusuk di dekatnya, Samatoki berucap, "Ichiro?"

"Iya."

"Maaf, ya."

Ichiro membawa kotak P3K mendekat ke kasur Samatoki lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, "Maaf aja terus. Bangun. Biar diobatin."

Samatoki menurut dan meringis ketika lebamnya dipegang Ichiro, "Berantem aja terus, ya, Kakak tuh kenapa hobi banget berantem? Mau jadi apa? Preman?"

Kapas dan alkohol diambil Ichiro dari dalam kotak P3K yang diletakkan di dekat bantal. Setelah memberi kapas tersebut beberapa tetes alkohol, Ichiro mulai membersihkan luka Samatoki dengan—

"Aw! Aw! Dek! Pelan-pelan!"

—jauh dari kata lembut.

"Salah siapa berantem mulu?"

Kapas ditekan lagi. Samatoki meringis penuh derita.

"Giliran berantem aja tahan banting banget, ya! Giliran aku obatin pelan-pelan gini jerit-jerit minta ampun!"

Samatoki ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Mau jadi apa Kakak kalau berantem terus?"

"Jadi suami kamu."

Gemas, Ichiro menekan kapas di tangannya lebih keras pada luka Samatoki.

"Ichiro! Aduh! Sumpah, nyeri banget! Jangan di—"

Ichiro malah meledek dan sekali lagi menekan kapasnya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, "Rasain."

"—tekan! Aduh!"

"Ichiro! Bangsat! Pel—"

"Oh? Ngatain aku bangsat?" kapas makin ditekan oleh Ichiro.

Alih-alih menjerit, Samatoki hanya meringis nyeri, pasrah, Ichiro kalau marah menyeramkan.

"Diobatin teriak-teriak tapi hampir tiap hari kerjaannya kena bogem terus." Ichiro membuang kapas ketiganya lalu mengambil kapas baru lagi yang kali ini dibaluri obat merah.

Samatoki diam saja mendengarkan, dia takut untuk menyahut.

"Kaka tuh udah kelas tiga," kali ini, kapas ditekan lembut ke luka Samatoki. Ichiro melanjutkan omelannya, "Bukannya belajar buat masuk universitas! Ini malah berantem terus. Aku tanya lagi, kaka mau jadi apa? Preman?"

"Dibilang mau jadi suami ka—"

"Diam, aku lagi marah-marah sama Kakak."

Samatoki bungkam.

"Pokoknya besok kalau kaka berantem lagi, aku nggak mau tahu. Aku mau pura-pura nggak tahu aja. Nanti aku sembunyi biar temen-temen Kakak nggak bisa nyari aku. Biarin Kakak diobatin sama guru UKS aja."

Samatoki mengernyit ketika Ichiro menempelkan selembar kassa di salah satu luka di wajahnya lalu menahannya dengan plester khusus. Setelahnya ia menyahut, "Jangan, dong."

"Berhenti berantem, makanya."

"Kalau aku berhenti berantem nanti kamu nggak bisa ngobatin aku la— aw! Ichiro! Pelan-pelan pasang plester lukanya!"

"Dibilang juga kakak tuh sudah kelas tiga! Tobat! Belajar! Aku capek, tau, ngulang-ngulang ngomong gini te—"

"Bawel banget sih kamu? Kalau aku cium diam nggak?"

Ichiro melotot sebal ke arah Samatoki lalu kembali membereskan sisa-sisa dari kapas yang dipakainya juga menutup kotak P3K dan menyahut, "Nggak."

"Kok—"

"Nanti aku minta tambah."

Ichiro berbalik menaruh kotak P3K di lemari lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Samatoki. Dilihat, wajah Samatoki agak memerah. Entah karena menahan nyeri saat diobati tadi atau menahan malu. Tangan Ichiro terangkat menjitak kepala perak Samatoki —jangan diikuti, ini tindakan kurang ajar pada kakak kelas—. "Enak nggak abis dibogem langsung aku jitak lagi? Makanya, jangan bercanda mau cium aku terus."

Samatoki mengusap bagian kepala yang dijitak si adik kelas, "Padahal aku serius suka sama kamu loh."

"Tuh, bercanda lagi."

Aduh, padahal kali ini Samatoki tidak bercanda. Ichiro, kapan mau peka? 

**end**

* * *

a/n: terima kasih pada Ka Kei atas dialog juga ide alurnya!


End file.
